newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Skywald, Knightwind and Muffinhead History
Skywalds History: The Skywalds originally hail from Lordaeron they are a off shot branch family of what was once a long standing family with ties as far back as the founding of the first human kingdom of Stromgarde. This of course doesn't make them noble to any extent in fact there ties to nobility are so far flung that the nobility looked up the main branch family as Crooks and not merchants that they were supposedly meant to be. The main branch family is Del le Coin, (Those who've read Raymond E.Fiest's series books will get the reference.) A family whose own origin dates further back then the founding of Stromgarde to the when they were mere tribes roaming around the vast wilds. During the age of founding of the seven kingdoms the Skywald branch, broke its ties to the main branch family and went its separate way carrying on the family business of being merchants. As the years progressed the family branched out during some hard economic times. The Skywalds branched into the Military and over several generations became a well known name within the military of Lordaeron. Though it would be many more years before they became slightly renowned and were rewarded a large manse and land to make many barons jealous at the Skywalds luck. The Skywalds also began over the years to strike a strong cord of friendship with Dalaran, through trading of goods and information. This allowed the first Skywald mage to enter as a apprentice mage rather quickly, it also saw him shoot up rather fast. As the Kirin Tor became more welcoming Graves Skywald the first of Magi of the Skywalds entered the Kirin Tor service. As the years went on they would send more of their prospect youths to train and become magi, some would remain in Dalaran furthering business for the Skywalds while others would travel the wider world or return home to help the family business and Lordaeron. It wasn't until the second war that the First Paladin of the Skywalds would arise, drafted at an early age of 14 Valorian (dead age 44) would one day become noticed by a priest as the young man calls upon the light to aid him which it did. The Skywald's branched out far and wide throughout lordaeron and to an extent Dalaran as well. They were known by a fair few nobles whom they did business with or to whom they may have had family members in service to over the years. The family amassed a fortune over the years that allowed them to live the life of luxury and raise many men and women of fine standing who would one day go on to serve well both the Kingdom and the Light. Current: The Skywalds of course enjoyed there quiet lifestyle and the wealth they amassed, but close to the third war as the Cult of the Damned began to arise one amongst their number, Maric Skywald became greedy and wished to have all that the others enjoyed. This lead him to betraying the family, Lordaeron and Dalaran as he began to practice fel magic, but it didn't seem to be enough and Maric wanted more power so he sought out the rumors of a Cult. Hearing of one of his cousins having been chosen to lead a patrol to uncover this Cult he offered his services as a magi, upon finding a small group of Cultist Maric incinerated the small patrol leaving his cousin alive, weakened and captured by the enemy. Maric returned many months later with tales of a noble sacrifice of his cousin Erland and his merry men. The family and lordaeron would offer their condolences and rewarded Maric for his services. Upon the onset of the Third War, Maric had converted many to his cause in secret and Erland returned having escaped his captors only to bring the warning of Marics fel intentions a few minutes to late. Erland was recaptured as Maric unleashed a plague upon the Skywalds. Turning many, while others fled the Manse and Lordaeron. Over the few years after the event the Skywalds would hunt Skywald, until only Maric remained upon the other side. Fearing for his life Maric fled to Northrend shortly before the Argent Crusade was created and went there to bring justice to the Lich King. Maric was killed by Kaleb Skywald who lanced the coward through the chest. But this would not be the end of Maric for he would arise once again as an undead, this time bound in service to the Dark Lady Sylvannas. Maric's rebirth into undeath has only just reached the ears of the Skywalds who set out to get as close to Lordaeron as they could to which they could wage a unrelenting war upon their cousin the betrayer, Maric. Post BC-Cataclysm: Kraxius Skywald had returned home towards the end of what is known as the Burning Crusade, having been trapped upon the other side of the portal towards the end of the second war. Upon his return he heard of the rumors of the third war and set out to find his family stretched far and wide. This led him to Valeisha Skywald (Now deceased) who introduced Kraxius to William Shanks a Merchant of the Twinseas Trading Company, Shanks would go on to pave a place for Kraxius within the organization allowing Kraxius to earn a living which then allowed him to set out and find his still remaining family members. By the time the Lich King struck Kraxius had found close to twenty other Skywalds and conscripted them into the Twinseas as Mercenaries allowing Kraxius to further fund his efforts to not only find any others but to also rebuild the families fortune. Shanks would go on to become an ally of necessary, pushing the Skywalds to their breaking point numerous times. Eventually a failed coup would divide the Twinseas to the point of breaking. Kraxius of course sent his family to the North where they found Kaleb and towards the end of the era of a frozen king they would find Erland arisen as a Death Knight. Marics death had the family return to Stormwind with joyful news, upon their return though they found a Kraxius close to the breaking point in his negotiations with the Twinseas and Shanks. Time would pass and an agreement was reached favoring Shanks highly and putting the Skywalds at a loss, then the Cataclysm struck. During this time the Twinsea's was able to procure a letter of Marque which allowed them to raid ships in the name of the Alliance. As the Horde began to instigate war in Kalimdor the Skywalds flourished as they cashed in from offering their services. Shortly after Theramore was bombed, Kraxius split from the Twinseas hoping to make it on his own with the Skywalds. But circumstances would not be so kind, and a traitor aboard his ship leaked information to the Forsaken who captured and boarded Kraxius's ship taking him captive in the process. Further information would see another Twinsea's ship sunk and Kraxius blamed for it, setting the Twinsea's against the Skywalds who were hunted down ruthlessly by Shanks who slew a bloody path through their operations and family. Kraxius of course would free himself and found passage to the eastern Kingdoms where Shanks awaited him with most of the Skywalds held captive. Kraxius would plea for his remaining brethren's lives and Shanks for once in his life listened to someone and spared a life or rather many. Kraxius, the Skywalds and Shanks were beset shortly after by Maric and a band of ruffians intent of killing the last of the Skywalds. Shanks would offer himself as a sacrifice to hold off Maric and his band while the Skywalds escaped. Shanks escaped shortly after his own band of merry cut throats having dealt Marics own merry men a heavy blow, during which Maric retreated but not after which he stole the living souls of a bunch of men and women in service to a organization known as the Silver Ravens. Years would pass and a secret war of such arose between the Skywalds and Maric, none gaining ground what so ever. Mists: Shanks set out in search of the Isle of Pandaria with the Skywalds, arriving shortly before the main alliance and horde fleets arrived. This allowed Shanks and the Skywalds to nab land in the name of the Alliance and set up operations in logging and mining that was sold to the Alliance base Lion's Landing. As the war progressed so did the income the Skywalds accumulated, as did Shanks own savings rise. Close to the war on Origimmar and the Korkron operations were left to a subsidiary to run while the Skywalds freed themselves intent on joining the war on Orgrimmar but the death of another Skywald at the hands of Maric would have them setting sights upon once again seeking justice, leading them to the Lordaeron Temple Knights. Knightwind The Knightwinds are a unique family that settled in what is known as Duskwood shortly before the worgen curse swept through. The Knightwinds were of course a large family many of whom had served or were serving Stormwind as Knights or warriors. Many more became adventurers just before the onset of the worgen curse and they left in search of more. This lead them to the Twinseas or in other cases the Twinseas enemy the Stormwind City Guard. The Knightwinds were found to be a small off shot family of the Del le Coin family so are quite distantly related to the Skywalds. But much more militaristic and aggressive in there behaviors leading them to more strong willed and stubborn warriors, hunters or rogues. Upon connecting the dots with Kraxius some of the Knightwinds began to flock around the Skywald family drawn in by the conflict through which the Skywalds seemed to find themselves drowning in. Muffinhead Clan The Muffinhead Clan, just because there Clan was based upon the first thing the first Muffinhead saw when creating the Clan does not mean there a clan to be laughed at, At least to their faces. The Muffinhead's are a clan of outcasts from all walks of Dwarve's from the Dark Iron, to the Wild hammers and even the Ironforge clans. The clan head made an odd friendship with Kraxius upon Outland and upon the return to Azeroth offered the Clans services to Kraxius. The Clan of course had grown to incorporate many lost ruffians over the years and are known amongst those in the highlands are being exactly what they claim to be. Words of warning: Never try to out-drink a Muffinhead, you'll never live to see another day. Characters William Shanks: Shanks is an orphan who travelled to Theramore with his adopted mother a half elf, time would have him travel to Tanaris with a bunch of other half elves who had set out in search of a home of their own. Shanks grew under the tutelage of many of the wiser and older half elves, who taught him both how to fight and read and add numbers. As there were few others his own age Shanks began to sneak away to the other tribes of humans and even the Goblin town Gadetzan in search of companions his own age. This lead him to becoming vicious and cunning as well as blood thirsty. This led to his exile from the Tribe of half elves after he killed one of their members who'd cheated him by marrying his daughter to another in the clan instead of Shanks who'd grown up with her, her being a few years younger than him. Shanks left on a goblin ship and arrived in the Eastern Kingdoms and made his way to Stormwind where he joined the Twinsea's Trading Company and rose through its ranks to be its second biggest shareholder. He gained a notoriety that few know about, but he is ruthless and deadly his own hand having held the blade that has killed many over the years. As the company eats away at itself having grown so large now, Shanks has opted to find adventure and to repay a debt to Kraxius. For now he serves... at his own whim. Kraxius Skywald: Apprenticed at the young age of 6 to his uncle a mage of the Kirin Tor, Kraxius learnt quickly and by the age of 15 was a fully fledged mage only awaiting his graduation and the recognition to go along with it. But the Second war would see his uncle go off to war to serve as a mage in the fight against the Horde. Kraxius of course would sneak off and enter service as a warrior having been trained as one if he ever failed as a mage. Kraxius followed his uncle to Dreanor through the portal and was trapped on the other side, during his time there he would see his uncle die at the hands of fel orcs and watch helplessly as demons tore apart his first love and his best friend. Kraxius holds no love for Orcs or Demons, but he'd also grow to hate the undead upon his return to Azeroth. Upon his return he quickly set out to find transport to Lordaeron but was shocked to hear of its fall. Having found a Skywald in Stormwind Kraxius sets about with a new goal in mind, finding his lost family and rebuilding all that was taken from them. Which he eventually did, finding many Skywalds in the Eastern Kingdoms and a few from Kalimdor, though it's said many more still roam unaware of the gathering of their family. Time would see him stumble many times, but eventually he would rise to where he is now a powerful mage, whose lived through much but has finally started to pull it together after being made the family head. His choice to push to Lordaeron has many in the family divided over loyalties but they all know that Maric the one who betrayed the family must die and soon. Kaleb Skywald: Kaleb served as a paladin/priest in training to the Light in Lordaeron, during its fall he was able to escape thanks to the aid of a friend a young muffinhead by the name of Pilo, Pilo helped Kaleb escape, but would later have to leave the life of the lad in the hands of the earliest form of the Scarlet Crusade. Years later Pilo would hear of the Scarlets madness and tried a daring rescue hoping to free the lad, Pilo and his older brother and two companions of course were killed before they even got to glimpse the now grown Kaleb. But word reached Kaleb a few months later and in a frenzy he slew the party of thirty Scarlet Crusaders responsible, his companion at the time ran for her life scared that he had turned and more crusaders arrived to chase Kaleb in the hopes of killing him and purifying his spirit. This is when Kaleb realized the madness in the Scarlets and fled his travels would have him arrive at Light Hope Chapel. He would go on to join the Argent Dawn and become a Exemplar, one who leads by example, who inspires his companions with strength, resolve and wisdom. This made him a perfect choice to champion in Northrend and would happen upon Erland who revealed his story to Kaleb and together the two would set out to find Maric. After the Argent Coliseum was created a chance arose for Erland and Kaleb to attack a group of Cultists within whom the wretch Maric was one of. Kalebs lance found the coward hiding in a tent and Maric was swiftly killed. (Other Skywalds were present as part of the Alliance shock troopers.) Scourge reinforcements had the party leave in the nick of time after ensuring Maric was dead, but they had no chance to burn his body. Kaleb along with Erland travelled to Stormwind and offered their services as mercenaries and pit fighters in the Deep run Tram. Erland Skywald: Erland was a proficient warrior who rose to be a sergeant in the military of a minor lord, one of which had strong ties to the Skywalds. Years of service saw Erland on his way to Captain of the guard when a report filtered in of a Cult that needed investigating. A paladin Fael truthbringer accompanied the group as did one by the name of Maric. After a few weeks on the road trailing the cultists who had advanced warning by Maric, were just barely avoiding the patrol. Chance and a revelation by Fael would have them drop on the cultists by surprise but Maric would go on to incinerate the party during which Fael and Erland would survive, as captives of the cultists. Fael was unique and months of torture would go on until finally Fael succumbed and turned into a Death Knight, but a moment of weakness had Fael turn upon the Cultists who'd grown to trust the now dead knight and they were cut down to a man and Fael lost his mind to the darkness. Erland escaped and made his way back home. But his warning came too late and his father and uncle the only ones to see him upon his return alive and weak were slain trying to give many of the family a chance to escape. They were turned into unliving creatures that Erland barely survived killing before Maric arrived and captured him once again. Years of torture and constant pain were all that kept Erland alive, he feared for his sanity which almost broke when Fael his friend arrived to take him away. Erland was turned shortly before the battle on Light's Hope Chapel and managed to survive the fight and join the Ebon Blade. Here he set out to hunt down Maric who he'd learned was still alive and his search led him to Icecrown in Northrend and Kaleb. Maric would be killed and Erland along with Kaleb returned to Stormwind, where to his surprise Erland was not treated with suspicion or malice by his family, they treated him as an equal and he happily offered his services and life. To this day he happily follows Kraxius and the Skywalds. Erik Skywald: Erik is Kalebs younger brother by a few years, Erik of course joined the priesthood at the age of 8 in search of a different life from all the other Skywalds. His life was uneventful and he fled disaster during the third war to arrive in Theramore where he lent his aid as a healer as well as a trained warrior something he'd hated while growing up but eventually came to see as a good thing to know. Erik travelled to Stormwind shortly before the Lich King attacked and he rejoined the family. He's since served as the families historian and its shining beacon of Light. He follows Kraxius around mainly, where the mage goes he goes. Most everything the family does goes through him first and foremost even before Kraxius approves something a family member wishes to do. Every business transaction also goes past Erik, its also only known to a few that he's a brilliant tactician and rose to be a battle medic for a group of bravo's that travelled Kalimdor during the Cataclysm, though they mainly stayed near Northwatch Hold they became a renowned group of combatants slewing all Horde that came astray of them. Valorian: Valorian was so named after his great grandfather, a hero that set the Skywalds to setting out to reach new heights. But Valorian found he was not particularly skilled at anything as he grew up, he found he was slightly above average with his sword skills, his fighting skills were subpar and he was slow to learn how to read, write and add. His parents of course were disappointed in Valorian for they'd had high hopes for their first child. But as time went on the constant pressure of not being good enough proved to much and Valorian ran away from home shortly before it was engulfed in a cloud that sought out and turned his brothers and sisters and killed his mother and father. Valorian of course continued to run for many months eventually finding a travelling monk(Scarlet Crusade Monk) who gave him food and offered him shelter. He accepted and joined the monk on his travel to the monastery. He eventually became a monk himself training night and day to purify himself not aware of the outside worlds happenings. Eventually though word reached him of Kaleb's madness and Valorian sought out answers to his cousins strangeness and arrived at the same decision Kaleb had. So he fled the Scarlet Crusade and he fled far with the Scarlets bounty hunter scar and his three hounds on his trail. He managed to run afoul of a band of Forsaken who captured him, but the forsaken were shortly afterwards attacked by Scar and his hounds and its assumed scar and the forsaken killed each other in the conflict. Valorian made his way south and boarded a pirate ship bound for bootybay, as it neared there though it was chased off by a Horde convoy of ships and chased to pandaria where it crashed and Valorian later washed up on its shores below the Shado-pan monastery he was taken in and healed and from his cell he was able to watch learn the ways of the Shado-pan for many months, he was eventually taken into the tutelage of a monk from a nearby monastery where he trained until word reached him of the Vales destruction. He left with a small group of other monks who arrived in the Vale, here he met Caeldir a Fuldorei(Snow elf) and a Knightwind by the name of Bernard who quickly formed a friendship with the monk. Valorian travelled with Bernard Knightwind to Lordaeron recently after word had reached them of the Skywalds plans. Here he has rejoined the Skywalds and watches the Lordearon Temple Knights closely. Aegean Skywald: Aegean is the son of a Knight of Lordaeron who turned mercenary after being discharged from the military after Aegeans mother passed away from illness and Aegeans father could no longer handle his duties. Aegeans father took Aegan under his wing and left the Skywald compound it was many years later that Aegean would return without his father who'd passed away from a wound that left him to close to death to recover from. Aegean was a highly skilled warrior who was paramount in the survival of so many Skywalds when they fled South to Stormwind. Aegean then served as a mercenary for the Twinseas Trading Company for many years at the behest of Kraxius. Aegean is a fast friend of Bernard and the dwarf Giddley who was his constant companion on the road for many years. Louinna Skywald: Louinna is a priestess in training that resides in Stormwind, she currently controls what interest the Skywalds have in the Twinseas Trading Company. Though young she has a quick and shrewd mind that has kept her well ahead of those that would seek to send the families fortune floundering. Alaric Knightwind: Alaric the Hound Trainer, from a young age Alaric was interested in hunting this led him to breed and raise his own hounds and made him into not only a decent tracker but a decent shot with a bow and even a gun and crossbow. Few things can avoid Alaric on the ground, fewer still can outrun him or outshoot him short of a kaldorei Sentinel or a Quel'dorei Ranger. Alaric got the urge to travel and when he left home his hounds left with him, he left with close to twenty and now only has seven. Alaric's aloof most of the time, tending to enjoy the company of animals or the quiet of nature to any other type of companionship. But he has struck up fast friendships with many Skywalds and even the Muffinheads. Bernard Knightwind: Bernard has travelled the world and taken in all the sights and sounds that he can, from Northrend to Pandaria, to Kalimdor and the Easter Kingdoms and even Outland. Hes seen it all or so he thinks. Bernard also served as a gladiator in many stages around the world, but the last year he saw himself staging fights in the Deep Run Tram station where he faced off against Kaleb who quickly handed him his ass. Kaleb of course noticed Bernards inner strength and has gone about teaching Bernard the ways of the light. Category:Lore